harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
28. Kapitel: Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 28. Kapitel: Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung (im Original: Snape's Worst Memory) Am nächsten Tag hängt überall in Hogwarts der neue Ausbildungserlass Nr. 28 aus, der Professor Umbridge zur neuen Schulleiterin erklärt. Allerdings kann sie nicht in das Schulleiterbüro einziehen, weil der Wasserspeier, der den Bürozugang bewacht, nicht mehr auf das bis letzte Nacht geltende Passwort reagiert. In der Schülerschaft hat sich sehr rasch das Gerücht verbreitet, dass Albus Dumbledore allein mit einem einzigen Zauber dem Zaubereiminister Fudge, Professor Umbridge und zwei Auroren überwältigt hat und ihnen entkommen ist. Als Harry mit Ron, Hermine und Ernie Macmillan über die neue Schulleiterin herzieht, kriegen sie deren jüngste Kontrollmaßnahme zu spüren: Draco stellt sich als Mitglied des jetzt geschaffenen "Inquisitionskommando" vor, das die Befugnis hat, allen Mitschülern uneingeschränkt Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Wie die Weasley-Zwillinge berichten, hätten sie gerade Montague nur knapp daran hindern können, ihnen ebenfalls Punkte abzuziehen, indem sie ihn vorher in das Verschwindekabinett gesteckt hätten. Ab jetzt wollten sie die Schule nur noch aufmischen wegen der neuen Schulleiterin, Schulverweise seien ihnen egal. Um die Mittagszeit lädt die frisch gebackene Schulleiterin Harry vor und nötigt ihm Tee auf. Sie mixt abgewandt und auffällig lang Milch in Harrys Tee und will ihn dann über den Verbleib von Dumbledore und von Sirius Black ausfragen. Harry, der Verdacht geschöpft hat, trinkt den Tee nicht, sondern tut nur so, und weiß angeblich von nichts. Die peinliche Ausfragerei wird durch Explosionsgeräusche beendet. Wie Umbridge entsetzt und Harry erfreut feststellt, geht in der Schule ein gigantisches Feuerwerk los: Funkendrachen, Feuerräder und Wunderkerzen, die Schimpfwörter in die Luft schreiben, breiten sich in und um das Schloss aus. Abwehrzauber wie Schockzauber oder Verschwindezauber wirken gegenteilig: Sie verstärken die Wucht und Zahl der Feuerwerkskörper. Umbridge und Filch rennt den ganzen Nachmittag durch die Schule, um Feuerwerke aus den Klassenräumen zu entfernen, weil die Lehrkräfte absichtlich nicht selbst dagegen einschreiten. Fred und George, die Initiatoren und Erfinder dieses spektakulären Feuerwerks, werden abends im Gemeinschaftsraum frenetisch gefeiert und nehmen Vorbestellungen für ihre Feuerwerksboxen entgegen. Sogar Hermine ist begeistert von ihrer Anti-Umbridge-Aktion. Harry träumt in dieser Nacht wieder von dem Korridor zur Tür der Mysteriumsabteilung und kommt fast bis an sein Ziel. Er weiß, dass nicht weit von ihm das ist, was er so dringend haben möchte. Als er aufwacht, hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen und bangt vor der nächsten Okklumentikstunde. Auf dem Weg zu Okklumentik trifft er Cho Chang. Die beiden zerstreiten sich, weil Cho ihre Freundin Marietta Edgecombe dafür entschuldigt, die DA verpetzt zu haben. Harry kommt verspätet und innerlich aufgewühlt in Snapes Büro und fürchtet das Schlimmste. Noch ehe sie angefangen haben, platzt aber Draco mit der Nachricht herein, Montague sei wieder aufgetaucht und müsse aus einer Toilette befreit werden. Snape eilt weg. Harry bleibt allein zurück und kann der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, in das Denkarium einzutauchen, in dem Snape vor jeder Okklumentikstunde die Gedanken versenkt, die Harry auf keinen Fall sehen soll. Harry erlebt eine Erinnerungsszene, in der Snape ein 15-jähriger Schüler ist: Nach einer schriftlichen ZAG-Prüfung liefern sich James Potter und Sirius einen Zaubererkampf mit Snape. Allein gegen zwei unterliegt Snape und muss sich von James demütigen lassen. Als eine Schülerin, in der Harry seine Mutter erkennt, sich für Snape einsetzt, beleidigt Snape sie als Schlammblut. An diesem Punkt wird Harry von dem zurückgekehrten Snape erwischt. Snape ist außer sich vor Zorn: Er wirft Harry für immer aus seinem Büro und verweigert ihm weitere Okklumentikstunden. Harry ist das mit den Okklumentikstunden egal, aber es verstört ihn, dass James sich wirklich genau so eingebildet und angeberisch verhalten hat, wie Snape es immer behauptet. Am Rand erwähnt: Stebbins en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5c